Rick, I Have Something To Tell You
by rachmarie150
Summary: Crime Novelist Richard Castle and Detective Kate Beckett are happily married, living life like any other couple. What Rick doesn't realize is that Kate is about to tell him something that'll change their lives forever. A short story about the couple on Kate's day off. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

So hey, guys! This is my first fanfiction and it's just a short, random idea that popped into my head a few days ago. I hope you like it! Leave me reviews, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, that all goes to Andrew W. Marlowe. I just came up with the story ideas.(:

* * *

Richard Castle awoke, squinting as the sun streamed through the curtains into his eyes. He turned his head and smiled at his wife, Kate Beckett, sleeping peacefully next to him. Watching her sleep, he wondered how he could possibly be so lucky to have someone as perfect and beautiful as her.

Realizing that it was already ten o'clock, he decided to get up and make her breakfast. It was her day off, and what she didn't know was that he was planning a day of relaxation for the two of them. With Rick's daughter, Alexis, in college and his mother, Martha, out at her acting studio all day, they had the whole day to themselves at their loft.

He sleepily made his way into the kitchen, deciding to make blueberry pancakes for the two of them, Kate's favorite. Pancakes, of course, were a way of saying "thanks for last night," but it wasn't about that this morning. He just wanted to show Kate how much he cared and loved her. As he took the last batch of flapjacks off of the griddle, he decided to go wake Kate up.

Making his way into the bedroom, he decided just how he was going to wake her up. He climbed in to his side of the bed, and inched closer to her until he was practically on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. Then he placed a kiss on each eye and her nose, and then he softly met his lips with hers. She didn't wake up until the kiss on the lips, and once she realized what was happening, she sleepily kissed him back and ran her hands through his hair. "Good morning, sunshine," Castle whispered softly. "Hi," Kate replied groggily.

After Kate got out of bed, she stumbled into the kitchen with Rick and stopped short when she smelled pancakes. "Mmmmm," Kate moaned, closing her eyes and inhaling the aroma. "I made your favorite!" Rick exclaimed, kissing her gently. She smiled and walked over to the table and sat down in front of a plate of four huge pancakes. "Are you trying to fatten me up, Rick?" Kate asked playfully. "Of course not, I just know how hungry my favorite detective can be in the morning," Castle replied while pouring them glasses of milk.

He sat down across from her and they devoured the pancakes without any conversation. When they had finished, they both slumped down in their chairs and let out a sigh. "Those were sooooo good," Kate said, smiling. "One point for Rick," Castle replied, smirking. Kate let out a laugh at his comment. "You're such a child."

"So, do we have plans for today?" Kate asked about ten minutes later. "Don't we always have a plan on your days off, Kate?" Rick said matter-of-factly.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Touché. We're actually going to stay in and relax today. Watch movies, eat popcorn, all that jazz. Sound good?" Castle said, smiling at his wife.

"That sounds perfect, actually. Although, I don't know how much popcorn I can eat after that big breakfast!" Kate responded. "Ugh, I know. Maybe we'll hold off on the popcorn for awhile."

After letting out a long sigh, Kate stood up and walked over to Castle. "I'm going to go take a shower, okay?" she said. "Do you want company?" Castle asked, letting a small smirk play across his face. Kate moved over so she could sit on top of him, straddling him. "Always," she replied, smiling and leaning in for a kiss. She meant for the kiss to be a small peck, but it turned into much, much more. Kate cradled Castle's face and she slowly slipped her tongue into his parted mouth. Their tongues did a dance while he focused on softly sucking on her bottom lip. He got his hands tangled in her hair and she moaned into his mouth. Once they finally pulled away for air, they sat there, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Rick. Ready for that shower?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded, and she stood up from her straddle and took his hand as they made their way to their bathroom.

* * *

I'll update the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! I am so happy! You guys are amazing! I figured I would just write this story for the hell of it, but I never expected to get so many follows, favorites, and reviews! To all of you, THANK YOU!(:

So yeah, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, the characters still aren't mine.

* * *

Rick and Kate shed their clothes and stepped into the hot shower together. At first, they both let the water run down their bodies and relax them. Rick noticed that Kate looked a little tense, but he let it go.

Kate turned to him and noticed that his eyes were scanning her body from head to toe. "For God's sakes, Rick. Why are you checking me out like you've never seen me before? You see me naked every day."

Rick tried to hide the fact that he was checking her out, but he realized that there was no use to even try. She totally just called him out on it. Thinking for a moment, he responded, "I just can't get enough of your beauty, Kate. I'm just still so in shock of how lucky I am to have you."

Kate turned away from him to try to hide the shade of bright red that overcame her cheeks. Rick knew that she was blushing, so he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her into him.

"You can't hide from me," he growled, his lips making a direct hit on her neck. He started kissing her neck softly, which turned into sucking and biting. She tilted her head to the side and moaned at the pleasure he was giving her.

When he stopped, she turned around and leaned in so their lips crashed violently. Their tongues tangled and Castle pushed her up against the wall of the shower, their bodies up against one another.

Castle pulled away from the heated make-out and turned the water up as high as it would go. He looked over at Kate, and they both had the same look in their eyes. They knew exactly what the other was thinking. Let's just say, the water was not the only steamy thing in the shower that morning...

After they decided to finally get out of the shower, they both threw on comfy clothes. Castle was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, while Kate was in leggings and a tank top.

As they made their way to the couch, Castle noticed that Kate winced when she sat down. He saw her wince the same way a few times in the shower, but he figured that if something was wrong, she would tell him.

"Are you okay, honey? You look like you're in pain." Castle asked.

Kate sighed at the cliché pet name he used, but smiled when she realized that she was the only one that he called "honey".

"You know that suspect chase we went on yesterday? When I finally got him, he kicked me in the back with his steel-toed boot. So, basically, my back is killing me." Kate explained.

"Oh. I didn't realize. I'm sorry," Castle said in a concerned tone.

"It's okay. I'm fine," Kate smiled, looking at him.

Sitting in silence for a moment, Castle came up with the perfect plan. A nice, sexy gesture that would help Kate feel better.

"I'll be right back," Castle told her.

Kate wondered what Castle was doing in their bedroom for so long. When he walked back into the living room, she was surprised to find him carrying three pillows and her Moroccan Coconut Body Oil.

"Rick, what are you doing?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to make my wife feel better. Is that a crime?"

"No, but I'd like to know what you're up to," Kate said as he came over by her.

"Take off your shirt and your bra."

At first, Kate was surprised at what he said, but in reality, she would oblige to that command any day.

She slid her tank top and sports bra off. While she was doing this, Castle situated the pillows on the floor so she could lay on them.

Looking up, he saw his wife sitting there, topless, staring at him. "God, you're beautiful," he exclaimed, running his hands over her torso. She sat there and enjoyed the little moment.

Finally, she asked, "So, what am I going to be doing here?"

"Lay on top of the pillows on your stomach."

She didn't even bother to ask, she just obeyed.

Once she was on the ground, she felt Castle straddle her from behind, sitting just below her hips. "Does this hurt you?" he asked kindly.

"No, I'm good," she replied.

Suddenly, she felt a slick substance being rubbed on her back. She flinched at the sudden contact, but when she smelled coconuts, she realized that it was her body oil.

"Rick, what are you doing?" she asked again.

"Relax, Kate. I'm giving you a massage. Trying to help calm those bruised muscles from the asshole that kicked you yesterday." he replied.

Kate smiled at her perfect husband. Closing her eyes and feeling his hands rubbing her back, she finally was able to relax.

* * *

WOOOH! I'll post Chapter 3 soon!(: Thank you again! Please leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! There's only going to be two more chapters after this! Again, thank you for the continued praise for this story! (:

Disclaimer: hahahahaha, good joke.

* * *

Kate relaxed on the floor, eyes closed and breathing deeply as Rick worked the knots out of her back. After a half an hour of the massage, Rick could tell that Kate felt much better. When he rubbed his hands down her back for one last time, Kate let out a long sigh of relief.

"How was that?" Rick asked.

"Perfect. Thank you," Kate replied.

Rick got off of Kate, and she sat up and pushed him down onto the pillows.

"How about I return the favor, hmm?" Kate asked seductively, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Anything you want, babe," he replied. Again, with the pet names, Kate thought! Two could play this game.

"How about you take that shirt off of yours then, kitten?" Kate said.

Rick practically ripped his shirt off and Kate leaned in and placed kisses all over his chest.

"Kaaaaaateeee," Rick moaned.

"Yeeeeesssss?" she replied, chuckling.

"I love you."

Kate snorted from his lame reply and continued kissing his chest. Rick grabbed her waist and pulled her up to him so she was lying on top of him. His lips met hers, and Kate smiled against his mouth. She slid her tongue into his mouth, tasting him. After a few minutes of making out, they were rudely interrupted by the ringing of Kate's phone.

"Damn it! It's my day off!" Kate said angrily.

She stood up, still topless, and walked into their bedroom to get the phone.

"Beckett," she said, not even bothering to look at who the call was from.

"Hey, girl!" she heard Lanie's voice yell through the phone.

"Um, hey, Lanie, what's up?" Kate responded, a bit annoyed.

"Kate, is something wrong? You could angry," Lanie said.

"Lanie, this better be good, you know it's my day off."

"Rawr, sorry. Just a quick question. Do you know where those toxicology reports went from the case yesterday? I can't find them."

"Really, Lanie? You called me while I was clearly doing something to ask me where freakin' tox reports are? Perlmutter took them, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! And woah, girl, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mess up you and Writer Boy's little love session!"

God, Lanie could read her like an open book when it came to what tone of voice she was using. She totally knew that she and Castle were "taking advantage of her day off," as she called it.

"Oh shut up. Talk to you later. Yeah, yeah. Bye." Kate ended the call.

She locked her phone and instantly it lit up again with a text from Lanie saying "Sorry". Kate chuckled and then froze when she saw today's date.

April 26, 2014.

Her and Castle's first wedding anniversary was today! Shit! How could she possibly forget? She's the wife! The girl is supposed to remember everything like that! She didn't have a gift or even a card for

Rick. If she ran out now to go get something, he'd know she was up to something, especially because they were supposed to stay in all day. What was she going to do?

And then, in that second, she remembered. She had something that she had wanted to tell him, and she figured that she was going to tell him when they went out to dinner on that next Sunday, but she figured that today would be the best possible time to tell him. The only person that knew besides Kate was

Captain Gates. When should she tell him, though? Did he remember that today was their anniversary? Did he get her anything?

Walking back out into the living room, Kate saw Rick sitting on the couch, still shirtless, flipping through the channels. He caught a glimpse of her and smiled. "Who was it?" he asked.

"Lanie. She couldn't find some tox reports and wondered if I knew where they were."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, Perlmutter took them."

Castle shivered at the name of the older medical examiner. "Ugh, Perlmutter," was all he could say.

Kate laughed at his distaste and walked over to sit down next to him. She grabbed her sports bra and put it back on, but left the tank top off. She grabbed a blanket and threw it over them.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

* * *

(:


	4. Chapter 4

Two chapters posted in a matter of thirty minutes! Proud of myself! Haha, well anyway, here's Chapter 4!(:

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep saying this?

* * *

Kate and Rick were lying on the couch watching Date Night. They decided to skip lunch and just eat popcorn. They cuddled and talked about the movie together. Sometimes, they weren't exactly paying attention to the movie...

Kate still was nervous about how and when she was going to bring up their anniversary and tell Rick her news. She figured that she'd tell him during dinner.

They finished Date Night and then watched old Hitchcock films. Around 6:30, Rick turned to look at her and said, "I'm going to go make dinner. You just sit here and relax and finish the movie."

"Okay. Sure you don't want help?" Kate asked.

"I'm positive. I want to make you dinner."

Kate smiled at him as he stood up. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead before walking to the kitchen. She could hear Rick chopping, frying, and boiling things, but she didn't bother to go see what he was making. She wanted to be surprised.

Once the movie was finished, Kate got out from underneath the blanket and put her tank top back on.

She went in their bedroom and closed the door. Finding her purse, she reached for the object inside and grasped it in her hand. She thought for a moment and stuck it in her pocket.

"Kate?" she heard Rick call from the kitchen.

"Be there in a minute!" she yelled back.

When she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, she smelled the aroma of one of her favorite dishes, chicken alfredo with mixed vegetables. Castle's homemade alfredo sauce was to die for.

Then, she saw the way he had set up the table. The lighting in the kitchen was low, because he had about a dozen lit candles on the table. He had the pasta already on the plates and two glasses of wine waiting for them. Then, she saw the little black box and the card underneath.

"Happy Anniversary, Kate," Rick said with a smile. He walked over to her and she leaned into his kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, Rick. I started to think that you had forgotten," Kate replied with a giggle.

"Forgotten? How could I forget the most amazing day of my life? I got to marry the most beautiful, intelligent, sexy woman on the planet. Of course_ I_ didn't forget, Kate."

Kate blushed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Shall we eat?" Castle asked. She could tell he was eager.

"Absolutely," she replied.

The pasta was delicious, and Kate finished her entire plate that Castle dished out for her.

"Rick, that was amazing," Kate told him. "The wine is really good, too!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it," he replied.

They sat and talked for awhile, and then Rick pointed to the box and card. "You want to open it?"

"Now?" Kate asked.

"Do I sense that you are nervous, Detective Beckett?"

"Pshh, me? Nervous? It's like you don't know me, Castle."

"Then do it," he commanded with a smirk.

She decided to start with the card. She opened it, and when she pulled it out, she noticed that it wasn't a card, it was a letter. He wrote her a letter! "Rick, you didn't have to do this," Kate told him.

"Yes I did, I'm a writer! Plus, I wanted to. Read it!" he told her.

"Okay," she replied, opening the letter. She read,

_Kate,_

_My love, my life, the only woman I want as my wife. You are the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating person I've ever met, and I love you for it. You make me the happiest, luckiest man alive. You've always said that you're the one and done type, and I hope I've reminded you that YOU are MY one and done. I've known it since the day I proposed. The first time you strutted up to me and took me in for questioning at the precinct, I knew that I wanted you. I didn't just want you because you're hot (although I'll admit, that's a great perk), I wanted to be in your life forever. I begged Captain Montgomery to be your partner because I wanted to be around you, work with you, and learn more about you. I know that I've made many mistakes since we became partners, and at times, I've been a self-centered jackass, but you've never given up on me. I had always hoped, but never actually thought that our relationship would evolve like it has. Hugging you and kissing you still gives me butterflies, even after a year of marriage. Katherine Beckett, you may not have taken my name, but you have taken my heart. We're not just work partners, we're life partners. I will be your life partner until the day I die. I love you, Kate. Happy First Anniversary._

_Love, Richard_

Kate looked up from the letter with tears in her eyes. "Rick, that was the sweetest thing that anyone's ever done for me. Thank you," she said, leaning in to kiss his lips. "I love you," she said against his mouth.

"I love you too. So much," he whispered back, still kissing her. He pulled away and said, "There's still one more thing." She diverted her attention back to the little black box on the table. She picked it up and opened it. She gasped at the beautiful necklace in the box. It was a silver necklace, and the charm was a heart made out of the word "Always".

"Rick. This is beautiful. I love it! Thank you!" she said, kissing him again.

"Anything for you, Kate. You deserve everything I can give you." She saw the look in his eyes of true love and want.

What did he want? Oh please, of course she knew what he wanted. He wanted to know what she got him!

"So," she said, taking his hands. "Rick, I have something to tell you."

Instantly, she saw the look in his eyes change from excited to nervous and confusion.

"What?" he asked anxiously.

She swallowed hard before telling him.

"I'm quitting my job."

* * *

PLOT TWIST! I bet you didn't see that one comin'!

Well, only one more chapter to go, folks! I'm still in the process of writing it, so it'll probably be posted tomorrow or Friday. Sorry to keep you waiting!(:


	5. Chapter 5

WOOOAAH! I have been showered with favorites, follows, and reviews over the past day! Thank you!

It's funny, I think you guys are seriously inside my head. From reading all of the reviews, it's obvious that you pick up on every little detail and curveball that I have put in this story. You guys are seriously the best.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, yada yada yada...

Okay, here it is, the much anticipated fifth and final chapter!

* * *

"What?!" Castle asked in an exasperated tone. "Quitting? Kate, your job is everything to you! You love being a detective! Hell, you're the best in the NYPD! How could you quit?"

Rick babbled on, and Kate tried to stop him and get his attention. "Rick! Richard! Castle!" it was no use. She couldn't stop his rambling. "RICHARD CASTLE!" she yelled.

He instantly silenced when he heard her yell. "Kate, I just don't get it. Why?" he said softly.

Kate reached in her pocket and pulled out the object she put there earlier. "I'm quitting because of this," she said, showing it to him.

His jaw dropped when he saw it. He knew exactly what it was. "Do you mean to tell me-" he started.

"Yes," she cut him off. "Yes, Castle. I'm pregnant."

He threw the pregnancy test down on the table and stood up. He threw his arms around her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and laughed at him as he yelled, "You're pregnant! You're pregnant! Oh my God, Kate! This is incredible!"

She saw the tears run down his cheeks and tears instantly welled up in hers, too. "Rick, put me down! Yes, I'm pregnant! Yes, I'm having a baby! Castle! Put me down!"

Finally, he put her down, asking, "When did you find out?"

"I took the test a week ago because I missed my period and I remembered that we've mostly gone unprotected lately. I was curious, so I took the test. I never thought that it would be positive. I figured that I'd tell you at dinner on Sunday, but I realized that now would be the best time. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything else. I was going to." Kate explained.

"No," Rick jumped in quickly. "This is the best gift that anyone's ever given me. Knowing that you're going to have our baby is the best news ever."

Kate smiled wide. "You're the only person that I want to have a baby with, Rick. I'm so happy and excited!"

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"Six weeks," she replied with a smile.

"Wow! It doesn't look like your stomach has grown."

"It actually has, only very slightly. Not enough for it to be noticeable. The doctor said that we'll start to notice in a few weeks."

"God, Kate, I can't believe it!" he exclaimed. "But, why are you quitting your job? Can't you just be on desk duty and then take maternity leave?"

"That's what I said, and I begged Gates to let me stay, but she made a valid point which helped me make my decision. She told me that I need to relax and enjoy the time off. I need to handle my pregnancy like a good mother, and my job is not good for keeping myself and the baby safe. She told me that if it was really necessary, I could always return in the future. I mean, she _obviously_ wasn't happy about losing her _best_ detective," she giggled, "but she wants this for me. For us."

Rick smiled. "I still can't believe you hid it from me!"

"I only _officially_ found out yesterday! You know the doctor's appointment I had? I went to our baby doctor, and she confirmed the pregnancy. You don't even realize how hard it was to keep this from you for _one_ day! I've had to lie to you a few times today to hide it!" Kate explained.

"Really?" Castle asked, astonished. "Like what?"

"Well, did you notice that I didn't drink any of my wine during dinner? And when I went upstairs to "go grab my phone", I took my wine glass with me? When I came back, the wine was basically gone, because I poured it out to make it look like I drank it! And I saw the confused look you gave me when you asked if I wanted more and I said no. Can't have alcohol when you're knocked up, Castle. Oh, and the freaking story about getting kicked in the back? I'm still so shocked that you actually believed that! That suspect would have to have been pretty damn flexible to kick me in the back when he's handcuffed and I'm walking _behind_ him!_ I_ can't even do that! I was actually having back pains, but it's just because I'm pregnant! God, you are so gullible sometimes!"

Castle sat there, completely silent, his mouth wide open. Finally he managed to say, "But... How...?"

Kate laughed at his confusion. "Never mind the lies, Castle. You know the whole truth now. Baby, remember?" Castle's face immediately lit up as the word came out of his wife's mouth. "I just... I can't believe it, Kate. You're- _we're_ having a baby!"

"I know, isn't it crazy?!"

Castle looked at his wife lovingly. "What?" she questioned.

"Kate, you're going to be a great mother. Our kid is going to be so incredible. He or she will have your intelligence and my ruggedly handsome good looks!"

Kate scoffed at him. "And what happens if they get my looks?"

"Well, then they'll be breathtakingly beautiful." Rick replied. Kate blushed and smiled big.

"As long as you don't feed our kid s'morelets, I'll be okay."

"Oh please, Kate. You love s'morelets," Rick replied.

"_No one_ likes s'morelets, Rick."

"Someday you'll change your mind."

"Don't think so. Anyway, I'm kind of tired. I know it's only 8:30, but do you think we could go to bed now? I do still have to go to work for another week before I'm officially done."

"Anything for you, my baby mama," Rick responded.

"Oh God, here we go with the preggo jokes," Kate said.

Later, in bed, Rick was stroking Kate's stomach, trying to help her fall asleep. Kate was thinking about all of the things they could do in their new life together, now that she was just about done with the NYPD. Make no mistake; she was planning on going back. Maybe when their kid turned one. She was already upset about the fact that she had to quit being a detective, but she also knew that it was good for her. She would finally be able to live without all of the stress from work and do things that she's always wanted to. Maybe they could go on a long vacation, live in the Hamptons, or do something as simple as have family dinners with her dad, Martha, and Alexis once a week. She would have all holidays off now and they could live life like any other family.

"Kate?" Rick whispered, noticing that she'd gone on her own train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh, a lot. Mostly about the new life we're going to live. Are you sure you're not upset that I'm quitting?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Kate, all I want is for you to be happy. I will always love you and support you in all of your decisions."

Kate swallowed hard before saying, "Then in that case, is this the right time to tell you that I kind of forgot about our anniversary until a few hours ago?" Kate asked, biting her lip.

"What? Seriously?" Rick asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I have been so busy with work in the last few months that I just didn't realize how fast the time has gone by. When Lanie called me earlier, I noticed the date on my phone and freaked out. I'm sorry. I was going to get you something and make a big deal out of our anniversary. I honestly feel like a horrible wife and I-"

"Kate. Stop blaming yourself. You've been under a lot of stress lately, I get it. It's okay. I don't love you any less. If possible, I actually love you more. The fact that you admitted to me that you forgot is the best thing you could've done. It's okay, Kate, really. I'm not mad."

Kate looked into her husband's ocean blue eyes and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

She leaned in and kissed him gently. He deepened the kiss and rolled over so that he was on top of her, keeping himself off of her body by holding himself up with his hands. He broke off from the kiss and slid her shirt off. He leaned over and attacked her neck with kisses and kissed all the way down her body to the line of her shorts. "Off, now," he commanded. "Yours too," she replied. They helped each other shed their clothing until their naked bodies were against each other. Even though they were both tired, the love making continued for half of the night.

"It's like he's trying to make a twin," Kate thought to herself.

* * *

Yes? No? Maybe so? Did it turn out like you thought it would? Let me know in the reviews! ALSO! I want to write more Castle stories! I'll basically do anything, M-rated and all.(; Give me some ideas?

Again, thank you guys sooo much for the love you have shown for this story! I love you all! Adios amigos!


End file.
